Death Machine
The Death Machine is a mingun available in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is obtainable in Vorkuta, Care Packages and a power - up in all zombie maps except Kino der Toten. It also appears in the Wager Match 'Sharpshooter.' Campaign The Death Machine is obtainable in the mission Vorkuta where the player uses it to "Wield a fist of iron", "Raise Hell" and fight through the Soviet prison guards trying to prevent their escape. It is very effective at killing Riot Guards, requiring minimal body shots. The Death Machine has a max capacity of 999 rounds, so the player is unlikely to run out of ammo. Unlike its Multiplayer counterpart, it occupies a normal weapon slot. The Death Machine has a maximum capacity of 499 rounds and it acts identically to the version in Campaign. The Death Machine takes 0.25 seconds to spin up, however this can be negated by using your ADS button to keep the Death Machine spinned up. The user's Movement Speed while holding the weapon is slower than their primary weapon, and the player also cannot go prone with it. However, while firing, the player can still sprint for an effective, albeit lower than average, boost to their speed. If the player holding the Death Machine is killed, the weapon disappears and cannot be picked up. The Death Machine has very low recoil and very high damage (two shot kill anywhere, one with head-shots). It has a very high fire rate, and does not need to reload. It can be effectively fired Full-Auto at long ranges with surprising accuracy. These characteristics make the Death Machine ideal for prefiring and long distance combat. Using any other weapons or equipment will cause it to be dropped, losing it permanently, unless pocketed back into the killstreak space. The gun has unlimited ammo in Sharpshooter The killstreak, which can be quite useful in Core modes, sees less usefulness in Hardcore modes, where almost any other gun can kill in little more than a single hit, as well as the fact that the amount of time to spool up the Death Machine may prove fatal in a firefight. In addition, the artificial aiming reticule is not present given the limited HUD, making aiming more difficult. It can also be quite effective against enemy helicopters, specifically the Attack Helicopter, but is also very useful against the Care Package helicopter, Chopper Gunner, and Gunship Zombies The Death Machine can be found in the Zombies maps Five, Ascension, Dead Ops Arcade and Call of the Dead as a power-up. In power-up form, it appears as a three-dimensional model of the icon for the Rapid Fire attachment. It is easily identifiable, casting a blue glow instead of the usual green. The Death Machine lasts 30 seconds with unlimited ammo, and firing it constantly will not affect its duration. It does a great amount of damage to at early to medium rounds as well as the Pentagon Thief, who can also steal it. It is fairly ineffective at high rounds (40+), though. It must be noted that one can't upgrade it or buy another gun and revive teammates in it's use. The player can still repair broken barriers, open doors, or clear debris. When the power-up is almost over, a low ammo quote will be heard and the icon will start flashing. The Death Machine also appears in Dead Ops Arcade as a pick-up. Once the player gets it, the player is able to use it for several seconds or until its ammo runs out. The player that is awarded with "Fate of Firepower" will be granted a permanent Death Machine. Additionally, in Dead Ops Arcade, the Death Machine can be obtained by all players at the same time, for a total of 90 seconds, if a certain Easter Egg is completed. It also drops when George A Romero is killed. Note that the Death Machine takes about 3 seconds to draw before being able to fire, and this can leave the player vulnerable if they are swarmed. Category:COD